wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/I/10
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} X. Wahania południka. Zbiór chat, szałasów, namiotów na powierzchni trzęsawiska, coś w rodzaju obozu, zagrożonego ustawicznie wylewami rzek Yukon i River, ulice zarówno niesymetryczne jak błotniste, kałuże na każdym kroku, słowem nie miasto, tylko coś na podobieństwo obszernej psiarni, dobre co najwyżej dla tysiąca psów, których szczekanie spokoju w nocy nie daje, oto jak, opierając się na legendach, wyobrażałeś sobie Dawson City, panie Skim! Ale psiarnia przeistoczyła się w mgnieniu oka dzięki pożarom, które oczyściły plac. Dawson City jest teraz miastem, posiadającem dwa kościoły, katolicki i protestancki, banki, hotele. Niedługo będzie miało dwa teatry, z których jeden będzie operą o dwu tysiącach miejsc, et caetera et caetera. – A pan nie wyobraża sobie, co mieszczą w sobie te moje et caetera!… W ten sposób wyrażał się doktor Pilcox, Anglo-Kanadyjczyk, człowiek lat czterdziestu, o kształtach zaokrąglonych, silny, czynny, obrotny, zdrów jak wilk, całkowicie odporny na wszelkie choroby. Mianowany rok temu dyrektorem szpitala w Dawson City, przyjechał do tego miasta, gdzie nie brakło mu zajęcia z powodu ustawicznie panujących epidemij, nie mówiąc o lokalnej gorączce złota, przed którą był zabezpieczony niegorzej od Summy Skim’a. Doktor Pilcox nietylko leczył, lecz był zarazem chirurgiem, aptekarzem, dentystą, a ponieważ zażywał sławy jako lekarz zarówno biegły w swym zawodzie, jak oddany pacjentom, chorzy tłumnie napływali do jego pięknego domu przy Front street, jednej z głównych ulic Dawson City. Bill Stell znał doktora Pilcox i korzystał z tej znajomości, aby polecać doktorowi rodziny immigrantów, którym przewodniczył od Skagway do Klondike. I tym razem, w parę dni po przybyciu, ułatwił Summy Skim’owi i Ben Raddle’owi poznanie z tym zacnym człowiekiem, cieszącym się ogólnym szacunkiem w mieście. W Klondike zresztą nie było nikogo, ktoby lepiej znał stosunki miejscowe i ktoby potrafił służyć lepszą radą czy poradą. Pierwszem pytaniem, z którem Summy Skim zwrócił się do doktora, było dowiedzenie się, co się stało z miłemi towarzyszkami podróży, czy doktor Pilcox widział się z niemi? – Niech mi pan o niej nie mówi. Jest nadzwyczajna! – zawołał doktor z patosem, wyrażając się w liczbie pojedynczej ku prawdziwemu utrapieniu Summy Skim’a. – To jest perła, prawdziwa perła, i szczęśliwy jestem, że ją tu przyciągnąłem. Jest dopiero dwa dni w szpitalu, a już przeobraziła go całkowicie. Dziś rano, otwierając szafę, byłem wprost olśniony porządkiem, do którego, muszę się przyznać, nie byłem przyzwyczajony. Zdziwiony otwieram drugą, trzecią, dziesiątą: wszędzie to samo. Co więcej: narzędzia moje wyczyszczone i ułożone, a sala operacyjna lśni się od czystości dotąd niebywałej. Wreszcie, nie do uwierzenia, zyskała sobie powagę nad całym personelem. Wszystko idzie jak w zegarku. Dozorcy i dozorczynie są na swych stanowiskach. Łóżka posłane starannie, budzą zachwyt. Nawet chorzy, Bogu dzięki, zdaje się, że są zdrowsi!… Ben Raddle był rad wielce z tego co słyszał. – Mocno się cieszę – rzekł do doktora – z pochwał, któremi pan darzy swą nową pielęgniarkę. To znaczy, że nie omyliłem się w sądzie o niej; przypuszczam, że przyszłość gotuje panu niejedną miłą niespodziankę. Summy Skim zato sposępniał, a nawet zaczął się niepokoić. – Przepraszam, doktorze – rzekł – pan mówi wciąż o jednej… a wszak były dwie, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli. – Tak, to prawda – przyznał doktor ze śmiechem. – Ale, pominąwszy, że dzisiejszą moją pielęgniarkę znałem oddawna, a towarzyszącej jej kuzynki – wcale, nie miałem nawet czasu się jej przypatrzyć. W dziesięć bowiem minut po przybyciu do szpitala wyszła i dopiero o dwunastej była zpowrotem, przebrana jak kopacz, z kilofem na ramieniu i rewolwerem u pasa. Wczoraj zrana, gdy spytałem o nią, powiedziano mi, że wyruszyła, nie powiedziawszy słowa nikomu. Dopiero przez jej kuzynkę dowiedziałem się, że ma zamiar poszukiwać złota jak mężczyzna. – A zatem wyruszyła? – nalegał Summy. – Najoczywiściej – rzekł doktor, dodając: – Widziałem niejeden typ osobliwy w swojem życiu, lecz, przyznam się, że podobnego nie spotkałem nigdy! – Biedaczka! – szepnął Summy. – Jak pan mógł pozwolić na krok tak szalony! Doktor jednak tych słów nie słyszał, Ben Raddle bowiem zagadnął go o Dawson City, a doktor Pilcox, dumny ze swego miasta, zaczął mówić o niem z ożywieniem. – Tak – powtarzał – słusznie należy mu się miano stolicy Klondike’u przyznane mu przez rząd kanadyjski. – Stolicy dopiero w zawiązku – zauważył Ben Raddle. – Jeżeli nią nie jest w zupełności, to stanie się nią niebawem, zważywszy, że liczba mieszkańców wzrasta z dniem każdym. – Dziś zaś liczy? – spytał Ben. – Około dwudziestu tysięcy. – Niech pan powie około dwudziestu tysięcy przechodniów. W zimie Dawson City musi być puste. – Przepraszam, dwadzieścia tysięcy stałych mieszkańców, osiadłych tu z rodzinami. Podczas tej rozmowy Summy siedział osowiały. Myśl jego biegła za Jane Edgerton. Widział, jak kroczy sama, wśród tej okolicy dzikiej, bez żadnej innej obrony, jedynie ze swą wolą niezłomną… Ale, zresztą, co go obchodzić może ta szalona dziewczyna, niech idzie na nędzę i śmierć, jeżeli tego sobie życzy… Summy energicznem poruszeniem ramion zrzucił ciężar z serca i wdał się w rozmowę. – Jednakże – zauważył, podniecając doktora – Dawson nie posiada żadnej cechy stolicy… – Jakto? – zawołał doktor Pilcox, nadymając się, co go uczyniło jeszcze okrąglejszym – wszak to rezydencja komisarza generalnego dorzecza Yukon’u, majora James Walch i całej hierarchji urzędników, jakiej pan nie znajdzie w stolicach ani Kolumbji ani Kanady! – Jacyż to urzędnicy? – Członek sądu najwyższego sędzia Mac Guire; komisarz kopalni, wielmożny pan Th. Faucett; komisarz dóbr królewskich, wielmożny pan Wade; konsul Stanów Zjednoczonych Amer. Północnej, agent konsularny Francji… – Wielmożni – zakończył wesoło Summy Skim. – Istotnie, są to wybitne osobistości. – A co do handlu? – Posiadamy już dwa banki – rzekł doktor – The Canadian Bank of Commerce z Toronto, którego dyrektorem jest p. H. I. Wills, i The Bank of British North America. – To wystarczy. A kościoły? – Dawson City posiada trzy kościoły: katolicki, protestancki i anglikański. Zbawienie dusz jest więc zabezpieczone. Jeżeli można to samo powiedzieć o zbawieniu ciał… – A co pan myśli, panie Skim! Mamy dyrektora konnej policji, kapitana Stearns, Kanadyjczyka pochodzenia francuskiego i kapitana Harper, dyrektora poczty i obaj rozporządzają około sześćdziesięciu ludźmi. – Ja myślę, doktorze – odrzekł Summy Skim – że ten oddział policyjny jest niewystarczający w stosunku do liczby i rodzaju ludności miasta. – Zwiększą go, o ile okaże się tego potrzeba – upewnił doktor; – rząd kanadyjski nie omieszka uczynić wszystkiego, aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo mieszkańcom stolicy Klondike’u. Trzeba było słyszeć, jak doktor Pilcox wymawiał wyrazy: stolica Klondike’u! – A zatem wszystko idzie jak najlepiej – rzekł Summy Skim. – Zresztą, nie wiem, dlaczego właściwie zadaję panu te pytania. Krótkość mego pobytu nie pozwoli mi, mam nadzieję, ocenić zalet Dawson City. I aby miasto posiadało hotel, nie żądam niczego więcej. W mieście były ich trzy: Yukon Hotel, Klondike Hotel, Northern Hotel, w którym zatrzymali się obaj kuzynowie. Właściciele tych hoteli nie powinni byli obawiać się o stan swych dochodów. Pokój kosztował siedm dolarów dziennie, każdy posiłek – trzy dolary; usługa dzienna – dolara; ogolenie – dolara, ostrzyżenie zaś – półtora dolara. – Na szczęście – zauważył Summy Skim – nie używam brzytwy!… A włosy mogę przywieźć do Montrealu nienaruszone! Podane liczby mówią same przez się o drożyźnie w stolicy Klondike’u. Kto się nie wzbogaci w krótkim czasie, może być pewny, że go czeka ruina. Łatwo to zresztą wywnioskować z cenników rynku Dawson City: szklanka mleka kosztuje dwa franki pięćdziesiąt; funt masła – pięć franków, tuzin jaj – dwanaście franków, funt soli – franka, dwanaście cytryn – dwadzieścia pięć franków. Kąpiel zwyczajna kosztuje dwanaście franków pięćdziesiąt, łaźnia zaś – sto sześćdziesiąt! Summy zadecydował, że zadowoli się zwykłą kąpielą. Dawson w tym czasie ciągnęło się na dwa kilometry wzdłuż prawego brzegu Yukon’u, odległe zaś było od najbliższych wzgórz na tysiąc dwieście metrów. Zajmowało ono ośmdziesiąt ośm hektarów powierzchni podzielonych na dwie części rzeką Klondike, wpadająca do Yukon’u. Miasto miało siedm alei, pięć ulic przecinających się pod kątem prostym z drewnianemi chodnikami. O ile na tych ulicach nie kursowały sanki podczas nieskończonych zimowych miesięcy, to zjawiały się duże pojazdy, ciężkie wozy, przejeżdżające z hałasem wśród zgrai psów. Dawson otoczone jest ogrodami warzywnemi, w których rośnie pietruszka, kalarepa, sałata, pasternak, lecz nie w dostatecznej ilości tak, że mieszkańcy muszą sprowadzać jarzyny z Kanady, Kolumbji i Stanów Zjednoczonych. Mięsa zaś dostarczają statki w stanie zamrożonym, wioząc je po ruszeniu kry przez Yukon od St. Michel. W pierwszym tygodniu czerwca zjawiają się w dole rzeki, a świst syren oznajmia o ich przybyciu. Zimą zato, gdy Yukon pokryty jest powłoką lodową, Dawson City jest odcięte na długie miesiące od reszty świata. Mieszkańcy muszą zadawalać się wtedy mięsnemi konserwami, a z powodu zbyt ostrego zimna nie wychodzą wcale z domów. To też na wiosnę panują tu wszelkiego rodzaju epidemje. Szkorbut, zapalenie mózgu, tyfus dziesiątkują ludność wyczerpaną długiem zamknięciem. Ostatnia zima szczególniej była niezwykle ostra, szpitale więc były przepełnione. Służba nie mogła podołać pracy, i doktor Pilcox znalazłby się w położeniu niezmiernie trudnem, gdyby nie cenna pomoc nowej pielęgniarki. Trud, zmęczenie, zimno, nędza zmogły tych biednych ludzi przybyłych ze stron tak dalekich. Statystyka wykazywała rosnącą z dnia na dzień liczbę zgonów, a karawany ciągnione przez psy ustawicznie wiozły nieszczęśliwych na cmentarz, gdzie czekał na nich grób, wykopany, dla tych biedaków, być może w rudzie złota! Smutny ten widok nie przeszkadzał jednak mieszkańcom, a przynajmniej przybyszom, zabawiać się na wszelki sposób. Ci, którzy po raz pierwszy tu przybyli, jak również ci, którzy powracali, straciwszy przez kilka miesięcy zarobione pieniądze, zapełniali kasyna i domy gry. Tłum zalegał restauracje i bary, podczas gdy epidemje dziesiątkowały miasto. Patrząc na setki tych pijaków, graczy, awanturników o silnej budowie, nie można było uwierzyć, że tylu nieszczęśliwych, rodziny całe, mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci giną, wyczerpani nędzą i chorobą. Cała ta ciżba spragniona nadzwyczajnych wrażeń zbierała się w Folies-Bergères, Monte Carlo, Dominion, Eldorado, nie można powiedzieć od wieczora do rana, najpierw dlatego że w tej porze roku, przy zbliżającem się porównaniu dnia z nocą, nie było ani poranku, ani wieczora, a następnie dlatego, że te przybytki zabawy nie zamykały się ani na chwilę. Panowały tu bez przerwy poker i ruleta. Po zielonym stoliku przesuwały się nie dolary, luidory lub piastry, lecz kawałki złota i piasek złoty wśród krzyków, napaści, zaczepek, a niekiedy nawet strzałów. Odbywały się wstrętne sceny, którym zaradzić policja nie mogła, a w których odgrywali pierwszą rolę tacy jak Hunter, Malone i im podobni. W Dawson City restauracje są otwarte dniem i nocą. W każdej chwili można w nich dostać kurcząt po dwadzieścia dolarów za sztukę, ananasów po dziesięć dolarów, jajek świeżych po piętnaście dolarów za tuzin; palą w nich cygara po trzy franki pięćdziesiąt; piją wino po dwadzieścia dolarów butelka, wódkę, która kosztuje tyle co dom na wsi. Trzy lub cztery razy w tygodniu poszukiwacze wracają z działek sąsiednich, aby w restauracjach i domach gry stracić w kilka dni wszystko, co znaleźli w błotach Bonanzy i jej dopływów. Jest to objaw smutny, w którym uwidoczniają się wszystkie najgorsze przywary natury ludzkiej, a chociaż Summy Skim przypatrzył się tylko małej ich cząstce, niemniej spotęgowały w nim wstręt do tego świata awanturników. Chcąc się czem prędzej wyrwać z tego niemiłego widowiska, użył wszystkich sprężyn, aby skrócić swój pobyt w Klondike. W dniu swego przyjazdu po śniadaniu w Northern Hotel zagadnął Summy kuzyna temi słowami: – Przedewszystkiem nasza sprawa. Ponieważ syndykat chce nabyć naszą działkę, udajmy się do tego syndykatu. – Jak chcesz – odparł Ben Raddle. Na nieszczęście w biurze American and Transportation Trading Company powiedziano im, że dyrektor, kapitan Healey, wyjechał i powróci dopiero za kilka dni. Musieli więc z konieczności poskromić swą niecierpliwość. Nie tracąc jednak czasu udali się do Bill Stell’a, aby dowiedzieć się mniej więcej o położeniu swej własności. – Czy Forty Miles Creek znajduje się daleko od Dawson City? – spytał go Ben Raddle. – Nie byłem tam nigdy – odpowiedział wywiadowca. – Lecz mapa wskazuje, że rzeczka ta wpada do Yukon’u przy Fort Cudahy, na północo-zachód od Dawson City. – Sądząc z numeru, nie zdaje mi się, aby działka była bardzo oddalona – zauważył Summy Skim. – Nie więcej w każdym razie nad trzydzieści mil – objaśniał wywiadowca – ponieważ na tej odległości granica dzieli Alaskę od Kanady, a działka 129 leży na terytorjum kanadyjskiem. – Wyruszymy tam zaraz po widzeniu się z kapitanem Healey – oświadczył Summy. – Dobrze – zgodził się Ben Raddle. Dni jednak upływały a kapitan Healey nie powracał. Po południu 7 czerwca, kuzynowie po raz dziesiąty udawali się z hotelu do biur syndykatu chicagoskiego. W dzielnicy było gwarno. Parowiec Yukonu dopiero co przypłynął, przywożąc z sobą znaczną liczbę immigrantów, którzy szukając sposobności dostania się czy to do działek do nich należących, czy też pracy w działkach, uwijali się po ulicach, a szczególniej na Front street, gdzie znajdowały się główne agencje. Do tej ciżby ludzkiej przyłączała się zgraja psów. Plątały się pod nogami, wyjąc przeraźliwie. – Ależ to istne psie miasto! – zawołał Summy Skim. – Prezydentem powinien być w tem mieście dog, a nazywać się powinno Dog City! Wreszcie wśród krzyków, potrącań, przekleństw dostali się do biura syndykatu. Kapitana Healey nie było jeszcze, zdecydowali się przeto na porozumienie z wicedyrektorem p. Williamem Broll, który spytał ich zaraz, w jakiej przychodzą sprawie. Kuzynowie wymienili swoje nazwiska. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie poznać panów – oświadczył p. Broll. – Nam również poznać pana – odpowiedział grzecznie Summy Skim. – Czy panowie są spadkobiercami Josias Lacoste’a, właścicielami działki 129? – spytał p. Broll. – Właśnie – oświadczył Ben Raddle. – O ile – dodał Summy – działka ta nie znikła od czasu tej nieskończonej naszej podróży. – Nie znikła – rzekł William Broll. – Mogą być panowie zupełnie spokojni, że znajduje się na swojem miejscu, czyli na granicy dwu państw… przynajmniej na granicy przypuszczalnej. Przypuszczalnej?… dlaczego przypuszczalnej? Co znaczył ten przymiotnik niespodziewany? – Panie – rzekł Ben Raddle, nie pokazując swego zdziwienia co do zastrzeżenia geograficznego p. Broll – dano nam znać w Montreal’u, że wasz syndykat nabyć chce działkę 129 przy Forty Miles Creek… – Chciał… w istocie, panie Raddle. – Przyjechaliśmy więc, mój współspadkobierca i ja, aby się przekonać o wartości działki jak również, czy syndykat trwa nadal w swem postanowieniu. – Tak i nie – rzekł William Broll. – Tak i nie! – zawołał przestraszony Summy. – Tak i nie! – powtórzył Ben Raddle. – Niech pan nam to wytłumaczy panie Broll. – Rzecz bardzo prosta – odrzekł tenże. – Tak, jeżeli działka położona jest w odpowiadających nam warunkach, nie – jeżeli jest przeciwnie. Słowem… Ale Summy Skim mu przerwał. – Tak czy inaczej – powiedział z żywością – trzeba liczyć się z faktami. Czy nasz wuj, Josias Lacoste nie był właścicielem działki 129, a my jego prawowitymi spadkobiercami? Na potwierdzenie tych słów Ben Raddle wyciągnął z portfelu papiery poświadczające prawo własności. – O! – rzekł wicedyrektor, odsuwając ruchem ręki papiery – nie wątpię, że są w porządku. Nie o to chodzi, panowie. – A o co? – spytał Summy, którego nieco drwiące zachowanie p. Broll zaczynało drażnić. – Działka 129 – odpowiedział p. Broll – znajduje się na tym punkcie granicy między Kanadą, która należy do Anglji i Alaską, która należy do Ameryki. – Tak – potwierdził Ben Raddle – ale po stronie kanadyjskiej… – To zależy – odparł William Broll. – Działka należy do Kanady, o ile granica między dwoma państwami nie ulegnie zmianie. W przeciwnym razie należeć będzie do Ameryki. Ponieważ zaś syndykat kanadyjski nie ma prawa eksploatować pokładów innych, jak kanadyjskie, udzielić mogę panom tylko warunkowej odpowiedzi. – A więc – spytał Ben Raddle – granica między obu państwami jest obecnie zakwestjonowana? – O to właśnie chodzi. – Zdawało mi się – rzekł Ben Raddle – że wybrano sto czterdziesty pierwszy południk jako linję demarkacyjną. – Tak, i zupełnie słusznie. – Nie sądzę przeto, aby południki przenosić się mogły z miejsca na miejsce, nawet na nowym lądzie. Nie przypuszczam, aby mogły się przechadzać z laską w ręku od wschodu na zachód – odezwał się Summy Skim. – Zapewne – potwierdził William Broll, śmiejąc się z zapału Summy Skim’a – może jednak nie znajduje się dokładnie w miejscu, w którem go wyznaczono. Od dwu miesięcy spór się toczy o to i bardzo możliwe, że granicę przeniosą albo nieco na wschód, albo nieco na zachód. – O kilka mil? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Nie, o kilkaset metrów tylko. – I o to toczy się spór! – zawołał Summy Skim. – Zupełnie słuszny – odparł wicedyrektor. – Co należy do Amerykanów, powinno należeć do Amerykanów, a co do Kanadyjczyków – do Kanadyjczyków. – Które z państw zaprotestowało? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Obydwa – rzekł William Broll. – Ameryka upomina się o pas ziemi na wschodzie, Kanada zaś – na zachodzie. – Ah! by God! – zawołał Summy – co nas wreszcie ten spór może obchodzić! – To – odpowiedział wicedyrektor – że jeżeli Ameryka weźmie górę, pewna część działek należeć będzie do Ameryki. – Czy i działka 129? – Nie ulega wątpliwości, ponieważ jest pierwszą na obecnej granicy, i w tych warunkach syndykat cofa propozycję jej nabycia. Tym razem odpowiedź była jasna. – Czy przynajmniej – spytał Ben Raddle, zajęto się już wyznaczeniem granicy? – Tak, pomiary są prowadzone z dokładnością godną zaznaczenia. Jeżeli oba państwa tak żywo zajęły się spornym paskiem ziemi, leżącym wzdłuż wymienionego południka, to dlatego że ten kawałek ziemi był złotodajny. Któż mógł wiedzieć, czy przez ten pasek, ciągnący się od góry Eljasza na południu do oceanu Lodowatego na północ, nie przechodzi jaka złotonośna żyła, którą wykorzystać potrafiłaby rzeczpospolita amerykańska. – Ostatecznie, panie Broll – spytał się Ben Radle – czy w razie gdyby działka 129 pozostała na wschodzie granicy, syndykat trwałby w zamiarze jej nabycia? – Oczywiście. – A w razie przeciwnym czy wyrzekłby się jego? – Również oczywiście. – W takim razie – oświadczył Summy Skim – zwrócimy się do kogo innego. O ile działka nasza będzie znajdowała się na ziemi amerykańskiej, zamienimy ją na dolary, zamiast na funty szterlingi. Oto wszystko. Na tych słowach zakończyła się rozmowa, i kuzynowie powrócili do Northern Hotel, gdzie wywiadowca czekał na nich. Dowiedziawszy się o wszystkiem, powiedział: – W każdym razie postąpiliby panowie bardzo roztropnie, udając się w jak najkrótszym czasie do Forty Miles Creek. – Właśnie mamy ten zamiar – rzekł Ben Raddle. – Wyruszymy jutro. A ty, Bill’u, co zamierzasz? – Ja – wrócę do Skagway, aby przewodniczyć nowej karawanie do Dawson City. – Ile czasu to zajmie? – Około dwu miesięcy. – Liczymy na ciebie zpowrotem. – Dobrze, ale niech panowie czasu nie tracą, jeżeli panowie chcą wrócić przed zimą. – Możesz liczyć na mnie, Billu – zaręczył Summy Skim z zapałem – pomimo że na samym wstępie spotkała nas gruba niespodzianka! – Znajdziemy nabywców mniej skrupulatnych – rzekł Ben Raddle. – Tymczasem zobaczymy sami… – Właśnie myślę o tem – przerwał Summy Skim – że spotkamy tam miłego sąsiada… – Tego Teksańczyka Huntera – dokończył Ben Raddle. – I pana Malone. Obaj bardzo dystyngowani dżentelmeni. – Niech pan powie raczej łotrzy, p. Skim. – sprostował Bill Stell. – Znają ich wszyscy w Skagway’u i Dawson City. Są to w istocie sąsiedzi pańscy, działka bowiem 131 graniczy z działką 129, pomimo że znajduje się po drugiej stronie granicy. Sąsiedztwo nie jest przyjemne dla panów. – Tem bardziej – dodał Ben Raddle – że Summy miał sposobność dania dobrej nauczki jednemu z nich. Nie ułatwi to dobrych stosunków z nimi. Bill Stell zasępił się. – Sprawy panów nie są mojemi sprawami – rzekł głosem poważnym. – Ale panowie pozwolą, że będę im służył radą. Nie jedźcie sami do działki 129. Niech towarzyszy panom Neluto, mogą panowie nim rozporządzać. I niech panowie jadą dobrze uzbrojeni. – A to dopiero kłopot! – zawołał Summy wznosząc ręce do nieba. – Jak pomyślę, że, gdybyśmy siedzieli sobie spokojnie w Montrealu, działka nasza byłaby w obecnej chwili sprzedana, ponieważ dobilibyśmy targu przed rozpoczęciem tego niemądrego sporu o granicę. A ja używałbym wywczasów w Green Valley! – Przypuszczam, że nie zaczniesz narzekać, Summy. Mam twoją obietnicę. Zresztą, gdybyś był siedział w Montrealu, minęłaby cię ta podróż tak interesująca, tak porywająca, tak nadzwyczajna… – Która nie wzrusza mnie wcale. – Nie byłbyś w Dawson City… – Które chcę jak najspieszniej opuścić. – Nie byłbyś ułatwił podróży Edith i Jane Edgerton. Summy uścisnął mocno dłoń kuzyna. – Wiesz, co ci powiem? Otóż, słowo honoru, są to pierwsze rozsądne słowa, jakie powiedziałeś od dwu miesięcy. Przy tych słowach na twarzy Summy Skim’a zajaśniał szczery, pogodny uśmiech.